Photograph
by mars.x
Summary: I never told you this, but I love it when you are in your most fragile state...[TxG]


**P H O T O G R A P H**

I watched, sat at the top of the stairs as you lead her away from the party and up to the bedrooms. You maybe a little bit more drunk then she. I moved over a bit to make room for the both of you. A smile played on my lips as you're slowly moving on from your most recent heartbreak. You didn't take her straight into your room though. You stopped abruptly in front of my bedroom door. I carry on staring as she shifts uncomfortably as the both of you stay rooted in that one place. Disappointment was evident in her eyes, but it went unnoticed by you. After what seemed like hours, eternity for her, you both gradually made your way to her desired destination.

I make my way to your room, stopping at the door to listen to the uncomfortable silence that had been created between the two of you. She's sat at the end of your bed crossing her arms in utter frustration and hurt. I felt bad for her. She's one of our close friends. As far as I can remember, she had always fancied you. You're sat at the top of the bed looking down at your hands, which at the very moment you find more interesting than engaging yourself in a conversation with her. You know you have her heart in the palm of your hands. And like it was something hot, you drop it and watch as it breaks into thousands of piece.

You get up abruptly and rushed out of the room, muffling a soft "Sorry" as you passed her by. She opened her mouth to speak, but what could have she possibly say? Feeling defeated, she let you walk out of the room. I turn my head in your direction. No surprise, you're stood in front of my bedroom door. Your right hand had made it's way to the door knob and you've unconsciously opened the door. I take a few steps closer to you, wanting to read your facial expression. But you're so emotionless right now, I wouldn't stand a chance. Instead I slip into my room just as you shut the door quietly.

The sound of the stereo can be heard and felt as the floor boards vibrated. I bet you're wondering why you agreed to having this party. Once in the comforts of my room, you pin yourself against the door and slide down slowly. By the way your eyes hungrily scanned the room, glances filled with memories, I could tell you haven't been in here for some time. I smile as my own eyes wondered about in my room. Everything was still as I left it all those months ago. Everything, but the empty picture frame next to by bed lamp.

A sigh escaped through my lips. I'd deal with the missing picture another time. I situate myself next to you as you move, trying to pull something from your back pocket. I smile as you pull out a torn and frayed photograph. A wave of content washed over me. I'd rather have you take it then it being underneath a book shelf collecting dust. I look over your shoulder and smile. I remember that picture being taken, just like it was yesterday. You and I were both smiling with our hands wrapped around each other. I never knew that one picture would bring back so many memories of good and bad times. Tears are forming now, I can see them. Your ocean like eyes are glistening with tears that threaten to flood down your flawless cheeks.

I never told you this, but I love it when you are in your most fragile state. You're just so damn beautiful when you cry. Plus, it made me feel wanted. Just looking at you has made my own pair of eyes well up. I move away from you a little and watch you through the corners of my sadden eyes. We've be sitting for a good ten minutes in utter silence. I can tell you're tired, fighting off tiredness and sleep. In this battle, you loose. You're beautiful when you cry, but in honesty, nothing compares to the beauty you hold when you're asleep. I watch as your stomach rises and falls, it's in synced with the slow beating of my broken heart. You're so peaceful and carefree. Shame, that your fanclub of cheerleaders or the whole world can't see you like this. Maybe I should take a picture and post it all over the place as if you were some lost child.

I smile as you mumble words in your sleep. You're dreaming again, like you always do. Maybe of me or maybe of her. Only you know the answer to that. I watch you stir as you flutter your eye lids open. You dreamed had turned into nightmare. I look at your alarmed face as I feel time is running out. You get up in a hurry. I'm in a world of confusion as I walk across the hall and into your bedroom. You flick on the lights and we both hear a groan. She had fallen asleep while you reminisced on memories of the past. I hear you sigh in relief. She's looking at you with eyes full of questions. Mine, mirroring hers. I hate that I can see the pain and hurt in your eyes and no one else can. It cuts me like thousands of knives. What hurts me the most is that I've caused you the pain, not intentionally of course.

You explain to her your dream turned into nightmare. She smiles weakly and runs her hand up and down your back. She kisses your cheek gently, as any friend would do. She tells you over and over that everything would be just fine and that nothing was going to happen to her. There wasn't going to be a repeat of what happened to me. It would break your heart more than it already is. She sees that you're troubled and asked you what was on your mind. You tell her that nothing was wrong, but she knows better.

I sit myself beside her and turn to face you. It was like you could see me through her. You close your eyes tightly. "I love you".

I remember you told me you loved me more than once, I know you meant it each time, and I think I've said it back. You haven't uttered those words in so long it's become nothing but a distant memory, just like me. Which eventually will be forgotten, I hope not though. I don't think I'll be able to handle the pain.

With your eyes closed, you run your fingers through her silky blonde hair; never coming across a single knot. I remember that was one thing I was jealous of. She had perfect hair, while mine was messy and full of tangles. But then again, she was a girl who took extra long on her hair. "I love you so much.."

And almost as if you never even said it, I hear 'Gabriella'. At first I had actually thought you'd finally let her in and you've learned to love her. I was wrong. You were imagining that she was me, while you ran your fingers through her hair. She's smart though. She knew it wasn't her you were expressing your feelings to. You've done it again, you've broken her heart. Then something beautiful happened. You opened your eyes and for the first time all week I saw a flicker in her eyes. She has come to the realization that no matter what she did or tried to do, you would never love her. Not more than a friend, anyway. She could never replace me, not that she was ever trying to.

She excuses herself and leaves. Just as the door was about to close, it flew right back open. Chad and Taylor walk in. They weren't drunk, that was a first. All three of you exchange smiles. I remember when it used to be the four of us, plus 2. It really was good times. I miss the company. It's get lonely up there. They inform you that you guys had to be down at the basketball court for an emergency practice and that Jason, Zeke, and the other teammates would meet you guys down there. Really bad timing for a party. Jack really did know how to kill the party mood. I hadn't even notice that the music down stairs was off. I see you nod your head as you follow the two outside and into the car. Chad is seated behind the wheel with Taylor to his right, while you sat in the back with me to your left. Just like old times.

You turn your head to me as if you knew I was sitting beside you, admiring you. You pull out the frayed photo again. You glance at it one last time, taking in the scenery behind us and the happiness in our faces. You bring the picture to your lips as Taylor and I watch your every move. You roll down the window and let the picture slip through your fingers. Fingers that were attached to your hand, that was made to hold mine. My eyes never left the picture as it crazily swayed from side to side, before hitting the lake below the bridge. I feel a little bit hurt by this, it being my favorite picture. You let it go, setting the memory of us free. But deep down inside you know that letting one picture go, wont set us free. You're a moron sometimes, there are many more pictures and memories beneath your bed back home. I've seen your secret stash.

You look up at Taylor. I hate the look on your face right now. You're crying. My heart is breaking more and more than it should with every sob that escapes your precious lips. Lips that were made to kiss me. It's like your blaming yourself. No, I know you blame yourself. Every night you are always asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness that you shouldn't be asking for. It wasn't your fault that I died, while driving across town to meet up with you for dinner. Who would have known that a drunken college student would cross paths with me?

Taylor smiles sadly and reaches her hand and squeezes your own. Chad glances at the rear view mirror with sympathy. I watch as you cry more and more into your hands. You've managed to make Taylor well up. I know she misses me, she was after all my best friend. I hear her crying sometimes at night. The rest of the group misses me too and I miss them too. Of course, not as much as I miss you. All three of you look out into the night sky, Chad real quickly, as we pass the sight of the accident. You three bid me farewell. I hear Chad faintly say, "Hi and goodbye Gabi"

I know that goodbye doesn't mean forever.

I feel at tug, my time is up. I've been down here far too long. I remember you promised me a long time ago, that I would live happily ever after with the person I love. With that in mind, I slowly disappear off the face of the earth, but never in your dreams, for the last time clinging to the hope that you will still love me in the life after this. That way your promise will go unbroken and you and I can both have our happy ending.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I wrote this (and two others) a while back for another fandom, but decided to try it out with HSM. I changed it a bit. Blah:- Sorry it's so long and if it confuses you. :-[


End file.
